Capitão Nascimento
thumb|right|200px|Capitão Nascimento, uma das melhores cartas de [[Yu-gi-oh!|Yu-gi-oh.]] }} Capitão Roberto Nascimento é o cara mais cabra-macho do Brasil, capitão do BOPE, o B'''atalhão de '''O'perações 'P'hoderosas e 'E'speciais''. Ao contrário do que muitos pensam, ele é capitão desde pequenininho, mas nem por isso "capitão" é seu primeiro nome (burro!). Seu nome verdade é '''Roberto Nascimento, pois ele é filho biológico de Doutor Roberto. Criador da poderosa técnica Nascimento Bag on Head True Strike e membro da primeira formação do The Fuckest Five. Sua Origem e Segunda Guerra Mundial left|thumb|Capitão Nascimento um tempo depois do projeto de super-soldado. Roberto Nascimento nasceu no Rio de Janeiro em 1916, ano este que havia começado a Batalha de Cambrai ambientado na Primeira Guerra Mundial. Como filho biológico de Doutor Roberto (o maior gênio da humanidade), que por sinal foi Fundador da Brigada Suprema dos Soldados Invencíveis, havia sido inserido em um projeto ultrassecreto de super soldado, que faria este mudar drasticamente as duas primeiras guerras além de inveja em uma certa imitação barata criado pelos gringos da terra do Tio Sam. Então Capitão Nascimento dês de muito criança mudou-se para a Alemanha a fim de infiltração, onde lá tornou-se afilhado de um oficial alemão e de uma enfermeira loira gostosona. Ainda sobre disfarce, ele viu que os soldados naquele país estavam levando o pau na bunda perdendo pros franceses, chegou com o general, que estava brincando com tanquinhos e soldadinhos de chumbo, e gritou para ele: "Sr.Schliefmann, o senhor é um fanfarrão! para de brincar com essas porra de soldadinho, e manda os tanques pra cima dos franceses!!!" O general mandou os tanques para cima dos franceses, e os alemães venceram. thumb|350px|right|Capitão Nascimento mostrando ao Emo do Hitler quem é que manda! Depois já na a Segunda Guerra Mundial, Capitão Nascimento teve que dá um jeito no Império Nazista, que estava conquistou a Polônia, França e a Noruega, essa porra tava osso duro de roer com o Darth Emo lançou suas divisões de zumbis emos para cima da Europa. Capitão Nascimento que sempre esteve do lado dos capitalistas (não dos russos, pois do que o Nascimento não gosta é de maconheiro, e ainda por cima, comunista!), simplesmente tomou sozinho a Praia de Omaha, explodiu o Reichstag e o Ninho das Águias com duas granada sem pino, e todo aquele Império Emozista caiu em dois tempos. Nem mesmo seus remanescentes que seriam as organizações emozistas HYDRA e Millenium, foram todas pro saco! Depois, de férias no Japão, ele estava quase dormindo, usou sua famosa técnica da granada sem pino, mas tava de porre e acabou dormindo. Para variar, ele estava em Hiroshima, a granada caiu, e a cidade explodiu, e outra das granadas de Nascimento voou até cair em Nagasaki. O papo de que os norte-americanos jogaram as bombas nessas cidade é pura mentira de livros de história, já que a verão oficial é mentirosa e essa a história secreta. Enfim, tudo isso aconteceu por culpa do porre do Capitão Nascimento, grande apreciador de saquê e licor de menta Stock. Vida nos EUA rigth|thumb|200px| thumb|left|200px|Olavo Capitão Nascimento também tem catiguria! Depois da guerra, Nascimento mudou-se para os EUA, para tomar umas Buds, comer umas loiras gostosonas, depois metralhar uns mafiosos, gangsters e traficantes de armas. Em dois minutos a população criminosa diminuiu 99.999%(só sobraram o Poderoso Chefão, o Scarface, o Costello e o Senhor das Armas), graças a atuação do glorioso capitão. Depois de quase provocar uma guerra civil, pois ele se encontrou com Os Vingadores, X-Men, Liga da Justiça, Quarteto Fantastico e mais uma caralhada de super-heróis afrescalhados norte-americados e invejados com o trabalho foda do Capitão Nascimento naquele país e com a destruição definitiva da HYDRA anteriormente na guerra. Então o Capitão Nascimento foi embora (devido a falta de bandidos para metralhar e por não querer fazer uma merda igual aquela lá do Japão) do país a fim de não arranjar confusão e com a ideia na cabeça de montar um grupo de heróis fodões desocupados e mais tarde seria o que seria hoje os The Fuckest Five. Capitão Nascimento retorna para o Brasil que era sua terra natal, mas em 1968, Nascimento estava no voo para Brasília (a fim de metralhar o Congresso, pois naquela época já tinha muito vapor e PM corrupto lá) só que depois ele recebeu a notícia que a Guerra do Vietnã tava começando, assim ele, que não queria perder a porrada nem os 10 milhões pagos por mês pelos americanos, pegou a Colt 45 dele na bagagem de mão (naquele tempo você entrava com um tanque de guerra no avião e ninguém reclamava), e mandou o piloto virar o avião pro Vietnã e disse pros passageiros ficarem tudo quietinho. Nascimento pulou de paraquedas no meio da porrada e foice! Na Guerra do Vietnã left|thumb|♪Capitão Nascimento, osso duro de roê, pega um, pega geral, também vai pegá você!♪ [[Arquivo:Bonecocapitão.jpg|right|thumb|200px|O incrível Boneco do Cap. Nascimento encontrado. Pede para comprar porra! Pede para comprar!!!!!(clique para ampliar e ver suas incríveis funções).]] Depois de um pedido do seu amigo gringo chamado Rambo, que já estava cansado de tanto atirar flechas em caminhões e botar fogo em pessoas, Nascimento pegou a .50 do seu companheiro e só lá do alto quando ainda estava descendo de para-quedas, matou dez mil vietnamitas maconheiros comunistas com apenas 1 cartucho. Os vietnamitas, num ato desesperado, mandaram 50 divisões de tanques e 300 caças contra Nascimento, mas ele detonou tudo em 5 minutos (O recorde para a destruição mais rápida do mesmo número de equipamentos é do John Rambo, com apenas 1,23 segundos). Ao passar na cidade de My Laibe, conhecida por sua população de fogueteiros, playboys, playssons e suas fazendas de erva, Nascimento entornou uma garrafa de saquê, sacou o pino de uma de suas granadas, e acabou dormindo. Mais uma vez, uma cidade se fudeu explodiu por causa do saquê e do Cap.Nascimento. Os únicos sobreviventes da explosão foram uma garotinha de 6 anos e obviamente, o Cap. Nascimento. Depois de saber que 49,2% dos soldados norte-americanos eram adeptos da maconha, passou pro lado dos vietnamitas maconheiros comunistas (mas não tragou)! Em um dia, morreram 5.349 soldados norte-americanos. No dia seguinte, morreram mais 5.349 viadinhos norte-americanos. Por isso as moças americanas e francesas ficaram chiliquentas, e mandaram os soldados dos EUA irem dar a bunda em outro lugar; a erva triunfou no Vietnã, graças ao Cap.Nascimento. E a guerra acabou, e os norte-americanos ficaram ainda mais chiliquentas, mandando os russos maconheiros comunistas para aquele lugar. Logo, ele enjoou das Buds e das loiras gostosas, e se mudou para a Terra do Metal. Na Terra do Metal thumb|left|Um Tropa de [[XV-mon (Black) treinada pelo Capitão Nascimento na Terra do Metal.]] Cansado de beber e comer loiras americanas, ele se mudou para a Terra do Metal. Quando chegou lá, chamou o Detonator, deu uns tapas nele e mandou ele tirar a jaqueta preta porque ele é moleque. Depois de comer a Sylvia Saint e mais cinquenta loiras suecas gostosonas ao mesmo tempo, passou por um teste de sobrevivência, elaborado pelo Deus Metal, Ozzy Osbourne, Mille Petrozza, Till Lindemann e Santo dos Assassinos que envolvia ir até marte, passar pelas luas de lá, ir pro inferno e fazer viagem no tempos para passar por Esparta, e sair vivo bebendo muito licor de menta Stock. Esse teste inspirou o jogo Doom e os quadrinhos de Digimon Empire, esquecido pelos nerds e otakus do Brasil. Todavia, reza a lenda que quando o Capitão Nascimento voltar a viajar na maconha, em seu retorno messianico surgirá uma tropa de Digimon da especie dragão, sendo estes uma tropa inteira composta de XV-mon (Black), que eles irão tocar o terror em Brasilia e principalmente tacar fogo de todo o Congresso Nacional fazendo churrasquinho de político ladrão, tudo afim de vingar a morte do finado Luiz Carlos Alborghetti. Foram que dizem as más boas que essa raça de dragões afrodescendentes de preto são tão apelões quanto saiyajins, pois eles tem sangue de escravo e são extremamente varões ao ponto de terem dado o maior trabalho ao São Jorge guerreiro (Ogum). De férias em Esparta right|thumb|Ele tirando alguns persas fanfarrões da guerra Depois de explodir o inferno no teste de sobrevivência do Deus Metal, Nascimento tirou umas férias, depois viajou no tempo pegando um avião para Esparta. Porém, ao invés de descanso, mais trabalho: o Rei Leônidas I de Esparta estava morto (Só que não), o exército detonado e 40 bilhões de persas do outro lado da montanha querendo matar os homens espartanos e escravizar as espartanas gostosas. Assim, o capitão foi para cima da montanha e gritou "Péde prá Sair!". Metade dos persas teve a cabeça explodida pelo grito, a outra metade foi para cima do capitão, a mando do(a) Re(a)i(nha) Xerxes. O capitão sacou a MP5 e lançou duas granadas nucleares - todos os persas foram detonados. Só sobrou o Rei-Bicha, que o Capitão teve o prazer de matar com um headshot de 12. Após vencer os persas, os espartanos deram 1 milhão de barras de ouro pro Capitão e todas as mulheres se ofereceram para ele (e ele pegou todas! Lucky bastard!). Depois, ele pegou o mesmo avião, viajou no tempo e volta pro Brasil. Finalmente voltando para o Brasil [[Arquivo:Nasc2.JPG|thumb|left|150px|''Vou perguntar só mais uma vez: Ca-dê-o-Ba-i-a-no???]][[Arquivo:DCaetano.jpg|thumb|right|... oxê, olha, é esse o baiano que cê quer, meu rei?!]]O avião que ele pegou ia para Brasília, mas por causa de um jato Legacy, ele mudou de curso para o Rio de Janeiro. Capitão então volta para seu cafofo, desfaz as malas e depois tratou de procurar umas morenas e uma pitú, e arranjar um trabalho. Antes da sua vida militar o Cap. Nascimento trabalhou como ascensorista num elevador do condomínio da Dercy, só que mandaram ele embora porque era um cara muito estúpido. Sempre que faltava luz ele chegava na fila do elevador e dizia em voz alta "Vai subir ninguém! Vai subir ninguém. Vai ficar todo mundo aí quietinho!" Viu a Rocinha e todo o tráfico, e entrou para a Puliça Militar do Rio. Entrando para a Puliça RJ thumb|right|200px|Pretendendo sair do [[BOPE, o Capitão Nascimento nas horas vagas entre um tiroteio e outro treina para ser Proctologista]] Depois, já na PM Capitão Nascimento era apenas um cabo da polícia, responsável por soldar as solas dos coturnos descolados. Decepcionado com o sistema, que acabou com as solas que ele soldava, resolveu fundar um batalhão de soldados de elite da mesma qualidade dele: o BOPE. Fundando o BOPE thumb|right|200px|Capitão Nascimento comemorando a morte de mais um favelado flamerdista (pleonasmo spoted) Logo após a fundação do BOPE, ele tratou de arranjar um bando de desocupados, dar uns tapas neles e fazer deles os 300 do Rio de Janeiro. Olha o treinamento que ele dava pros marmanjos desocupados que seguiam ele: * Aguentar a pressão do Capitão Nascimento. * Lutar com um Mafagafo * Capturar e dominar um crocodilo. * Escrever piadinhas na internet zuando Chuck Norris. * Capturar e dominar Steve Irwin. [[Arquivo:Capitao Nascimento2.png|thumb|"Vai subir ninguém, vai subir ninguém, vai ficar todo mundo quietinho aí!"]] * Receber o aluguel atrasado do Seu Madruga * Dá um headshot numa formiga à 10.000 metros de distancia utilizando uma Mac-10. * Passar pelo detector de metais do aeroporto carregando uma .50 no bolso sem fazê-lo apitar. * Atirar de AK e acertar a própria cabeça a 35.352 km de distancia (a bala teria que dar a volta ao mundo e te acertar por trás) * Levar um headshot de AK e ficar com 99 de life. * Carregar e atirar um canhão de 105 mm sozinho. * Achar uma palha no agulheiro de olhos vendados. * Transformar essa palha num .38. * Detonar um tanque com esse .38. * Roubar um míssil nuclear norte-americano e jogar ele em Washington. * Chupar um prego até virar agulha. * Desarmar uma granada, já sem o pino. * Comprar coisas e por na conta do papa. * Ler '''Rocking the Hood - Leônidas de Esparta'. * Ir até a Bahia e matar um baiano dando tiro na cara (ôxe meu rei). * Conquistar 24 territórios de sua escolha, jogando os dados no tabuleiro (NO TABULEIRO SIM, PORRA!!!), sem desarrumar o jogo. Ao final do treinamento, só sobraram dez homens: * MacGyver * Jack Bauer * Kratos * Jeremias * Neo * John Mclane * Lindomar * Seu Madruga * Maguila * VegetaChuck Norris não entra na lista porque ele não é um discípulo de Capitão Nascimento, e sim o contrário. Vale lembrar que quem estava dando o curso era ninguém menos que o próprio Capitão. Veja o que aconteceu com um homem idiota ao subestimar o Capitão Nascimento: A isso não é nada eu vou tentar. Arrrrrggghhhh!!!... É isso o que acontece com quem subestima os treinos do Capitão Nascimento. Atuação nos Morros Google sobre Capitão Nascimento se ferrou! Enquanto a maioria dos caveiras do BOPE matam somente uns 50 vagabundos por ação na favela, Capitão Nascimento chega a matar 1000 (Cabra omi), depende do seu estado de humor, é claro. Capitão Nascimento nunca sobe o morro no caveirão, o caveirão é que sobe o morro atrás do Capitão Nascimento, carros também tem medo (o caveirão sobe o morro com o cu na mão!). Depois de cada atuação do Cap. inventam mais uma versão de Counter Strike. Quando o Capitão Nascimento sobe o morro, todos os traficantes correm para São Paulo. Normalmente quando não está a fim de subir o morrão a pé, ele usa o seu Caveirão pessoal, com duas metralhadoras .50 e uma bazuca nuclear na torre, com nitro, motor de Lamborghini, aerofólio e esteiras de tanque de guerra. thumb|Nova profissão do capitão nascimento pós-Bope Capitão Nascimento e o Apagão Aéreo Ao contrário do que se diz, o Capitão Nascimento teve um período de estágio como Controlador de voo, onde foram geradas todas suas frases famosas: [[Arquivo:0261405.jpg|thumb|left|150px|Capitão Nascimento na torre de controle para o piloto: Tira esse quepe de Comandante que tu não é caveira, tu é moleque!!!]] Como sobreviver ao Capitão Nascimento Estima-se que mais de 50 Bilhões de vagabundos, nazistas, vietnamitas, persas e o escambau interagiram com o Cap. Nascimento, mas apenas 1 pessoa sobreviveu(Menino Carlinhos), e até hoje está desaparecida. Dicas dos especialistas: #Fale tudo de uma vez, senão ele te bota no saco #Se ele te botar no saco, fala logo porque ele tem a madrugada inteira. #Não minta: Capitão Nascimento sabe quando te tirar do saco. #E se você não souber tá fodido, porque a vassoura estará a caminho. #De qualquer forma, prepare-se. Você vai parar na conta do papa de qualquer jeito, seu MACONHEIRO FILHO DA PUTA! Capitão nascimento sobre Homem-aranha negro... center|thumb|600px Capitão Nascimento no Reveillon center|thumb|Pede para sair, 07! Capitão Nascimento no dia-a-dia left|thumb|Capitão Nascimento dando uma ronda nos bailes funks morros left|thumb|"Seu maconheiro!" Em casa dando castigo no filho "Filho, se você deixar essa granada cair, o senhor vai explodir e se explodir, o senhor vai me explodir, você vai explodir a família inteira. VOCÊ VAI DEIXAR ESSA GRANADA CAIR? TAMOS CONTANDO COM VOCÊ!" '''Quando seu filho ia falar a primeira palavra' "Fala papai! Fala papai! Fala papai! *tapa* Fala papai!" Em casa, falando com um de seus filhos "Vai ficar de viadagem e não comer a porra da comida, 02?" No estacionamento, falando com o manobrista "Cadê a porra do meu carro, seu filho da puta?! CADÊ A PORRA DO MEU CARRO?!! Você enfiou no cu?" Na balada, falando com uma mina "Vai ficar fazendo essa porra de cu-doce, é, 03? Vem aqui e dá logo pra mim, porra. E TU NÃO VAI GOZAR?!! TU NÃO VAI GOZAR?!!" thumb|200px|Capitão Nascimento, quando ainda era "aspira", mostrando um objeto de tortura persuasão Falando com um operador de telemarketing "Eu não vou estar comprando porra nenhuma seu filho da puta! E não venha estar ligando pra porra da minha casa uma porra de outra hora!" Falando com o ascensorista "Senta o dedo nessa porra do botão do vigésimo! Caralho!" No aeroporto, em pleno apagão aéreo falando com o atendente no check-in "O senhor sabe voar, senhor balconista?" Pedindo a conta para o garçom "Bota na conta do Papa!" Gritando para o goleiro Felipe, do Corinthians, após ele ter levado O frango na final com o Sport "Pede pra sair, 01! Pede pra sair, porra!!" Depois de o filho ter cagado no chão, bom pai que é, Nascimento meteu a cara do filho na merda e disse: "Quem cagou essa porra aqui??? Fala, seu viado! Você conhece o saco? VOCÊ CONHECE O SACO? Eu vou te apresentar o saco. Pega o saco aí 06, PEGA O SACO porra!!!... Eu tenho que vir aqui limpa as merdas que você faz!!!!!!!" Tropa de Elite Um assunto de extrema importância sacudiu a opinião pública em 2007. Afinal, “Tropa de elite” é um filme de extrema direita ou somente faz apologia de práticas policiais neonazistas? Todos os 17 leitores e meio (ha vários anões na Desciclopédia) interessados nessa questão sabem que a polêmica é sempre favorável. Graças ao embate salutar das ideias sobre o filme, vende-se milhares de cópias piratas na banquinha de camelô armadas pela cidade. Os jornalistas, indignados com a ideologia reacionária do filme, fizeram fila para comprar os DVDs piratas contrabandeados. Inclusive, no Natal foi lançado o “Tropa de elite 18”, com Charles Bronson no papel do Capitão Nascimento e Eddie Murphy no papel de Lázaro Ramos. E ano que vão vender a versão pornô do filme, “Trepa na elite”, com a Rita Cadillac, Gretchen e o Alexandre Frota no papel de Bofe, quer dizer, Bope. O Capitão Nascimento, baseado em baseados reais, também insinua maldosamente que a burguesia é a responsável pelo tráfico de drogas. Isso é absurdo! Isso é um felácio, quer dizer, uma falácia! Todo mundo sabe que a burguesia não é responsável pelo tráfico de drogas: ela é responsável pelo consumo das drogas. Como disse o presidente Arminajheba na ONU: no Irã não tem homossexual, e na PUC ninguém fuma maconha Capitão Nascimento e o cinema Uma análise de títulos hollywoodianos (ou não) comentada pelo Capitão Nascimento. 200px|thumb|Capitão Nascimento prestes a estourar a cabeça de um vagabundo cuidando com amor e carinho de um de seus prisioneiros. * "Tropa de Elite": Esse foi o ÚNICO filme brasileiro que deu certo no Brasil e no Mundo inteiro, por que eu é que estava narrando! * "Missão Impossível": Vou mudar o nome dessa porra desse filme. * "Duro de Matar": Documentário sobre a minha ultima ereção, não houve sobreviventes. * "Velozes e Furiosos": esse aí é o meu pessoal quando vai pegar algum vagabundo. * "Mais velozes, mais furiosos": ficamos assim quando descobrimos que não vamos concorrer ao Oscar. * "Senhor dos anéis": Enfia esse no anel do cú. * "MIB": Will, o senhor é um fanfarrão! Homens de Preto é o caralho, só o BOPE usa preto! Seu viado! Tira essa roupa preta que tu é muleque!! * "O ano em que meus pais saíram de férias": O protagonista?! Ele é muleque! Mu-le-que!! * "O chamado": Eu vi aquela porra daquela fita e não me aconteceu porra nenhuma. * "O segredo de Brokeback mountain": Filme de viado... filme de VI-A-DO!" * "Nascido Para Matar": Esse é o meu preferido... Mandei o Neto assistir 10 vezes." * "A Morte do demônio.": Fui eu mesmo que apaguei o meliante! E pus na conta do papa!" * "X-men" : Foram todos reprovados no treinamento do BOPE. * "Cidade de Deus" : Mostrou como era o bairro antes do BOPE chegar lá. * "Superman Returns" : Ele só retornou para terra porque a gente disse que o BOPE não queria mais pegar ele. * "Homem-aranha 3" : Ele só tirou a roupa preta porque eu falei na cara dele: "Você é muleque! Mu-Le-Que!!" * "Os Bad Boys" : O que vocês não sabem, é que perto de mim, eles são umas moças... Capitão Nascimento pegou Jeremias!!! "Senhor Jeremias, o senhor está bem?? O senhor está tonto senhor Jeremias??? Fala, porra, o senhor está sóbrio senhor Jeremias? Aquele repórter já te flagrou tres vezes, senhor Jeremias, e até hoje o senhor não tomou vergonha na cara, senhor Jeremias! Eu vim aqui desfazer essa porra! Mas não vou por na conta do Papa não! Hoje, senhor Jeremias, o senhor vai aprender a beber água, senhor Jeremias!!!! O senhor já bebeu água alguma vez na sua vida, senhor Jeremias????" Nota: dizem que jeremias tomou 51 litros de água e que agora largou a cachaça! E capitão Nascimento mandou avisar que se o cão chamar Jeremias novamente ele vai junto para dar uma lição naquele playboyzinho de merda! O conceito de estratégia thumb|Capitão Nascimento estaciona seu veículo para ir à praia com a família num fim de semana de folga. - Estratégia. Em grego: strategía. Em latim, estrategia. Em francês, stratégie. Em inglês, strategy. Em alemão, Strategie. Em italiano, strategia. Em espanhol, estrategia Em Japones, 戦略(Le-se Senryaku) Em Mandarim 战略(simplificado) ou 戰略(Tradicional)(os dois se leem Zhànlüè)... Vale lembrar que isso cai em uma das provas do BOPE... Opinião acerca de fatos de interesse social * Aquecimento Global: Vamos parar com essa palhaçada, essa viadagem... Planeta tem que ser quente, sem frescura! Frescura é coisa de playboy maconheiro financiador... * Destruição do cabaço de ozônio: por essa eu não sou responsável. * Extinção do urso polar: Tá com peninha do ursinho branquinho, é sr. leitor? TÁ COM PENINHA?! Pega um urso pardo e pinta, porra! (na verdade, Capitão Nascimento um dia resolveu colocar alguns ursos pardos no saco. Eles ficaram com tanto medo que ficaram brancos e correram até o Polo Norte. Daí surgiram os ursos polares.) *Legalização da Maconha: Isso vai dá merda! Tô avisando faz tempo que vai dá merda... Curiosidades *Um dia quiseram ver quem era o melhor: MacGyver, Jack Bauer, ou Capitão Nascimento. Chegaram pro MacGyver e falaram: A gente soltou um coelho nessa floresta. Encontre mais rápido que os outros e você será considerado o melhor! MacGyver pegou uma moeda de 5 centavos no chão, um graveto e uma pedra e entrou na floresta. Demorou 2 dias para construir um detector de coelhos em floresta e voltou no 3º dia com o coelho. Daí chegaram pro Jack Bauer e falaram a mesma coisa. Ele entrou correndo na floresta e 24 horas depois apareceu com o coelho. Pediu desculpas porque teve que desarmar 5 bombas nucleares, recuperar 15 armas químicas, escapar de um navio cargueiro que ia para China e matar 100 terroristas para chegar até o coelho. Daí pediram para o Capitão Nascimento ir buscar o coelho. Se ele demorasse menos de 24 horas ele seria o melhor. Ao que ele respondeu: - Tá de sacanagem comigo, senhor 05? o senhor tá de sacanagem comigo? O senhor acha que eu tenho um dia inteiro para perder com a porra de um coelho, senhor 05? O senhor é um fanfarrão senhor 05! O senhor é um mu-le-que! MU-LE-QUE senhor 05!!! Virou-se calmamente para a floresta e gritou: - Pede para sair!!! Pede para sair dessa porra!!! Em menos de 10 SEGUNDOS já tinha saido da floresta: 300 coelhos, 20 jaguatiricas, 50 jacarés, 1000 paca-tatu-cotia, 25 pássaros Dodo, o Shrek, o Michael Jackson e o monstro fumaça do Lost. Daí ele gritou: - 02, tem gente com medinho de sair da floresta, 02! - 07, traz a doze aí! Nisso o Bin Laden saiu da floresta correndo!!! *Depois de Nascimento decidir fazer entrevista pro Tobby do Charges.com como Capitão Morrimento ele quase teve um caso com Amy Winehouse (com o nome trocado para Uisquehouse) http://charges.uol.com.br/2008/07/07/capitao-interroga-amy-uisquehouse/ * Deus disse que iria fazer o mundo em 7 dias. Cap. Nascimento disse: “Faça em 6, sr. 01!” * Mike Tyson era "sparring" do Cap. Nascimento. * Cap. Nascimento dorme com a luz acesa, não porque ele tem medo do escuro, mas o escuro teme ele! * Cap. Nascimento joga roleta russa com uma arma inteiramente carregada, e ganha.*Metranca* * Cap. Nascimento sempre sabe exatamente onde está Carmen Sandiego. E se não soubesse, ele descobria usando o “saco da verdade”. * A farda do Cap. Nascimento é preta porque nenhuma outra cor quis ficar perto dele. * Cap. Nascimento dorme com um travesseiro debaixo da arma. * Se colocar no Google as palavras “Cap. Nascimento” + “se ferrou” vai obter 0 resultados e um aviso: Você quis dizer: “Baiano” + “se ferrou”. * “Principais causas de morte no Brasil: 1. Ataque do coração 2. Cap. Nascimento 3. Câncer”, a opção 1 é a maior porque a maioria dos bandidos morrem do coração quando veem o capitão. * O Capeta queria entrar no BOPE, mas o Cap. Nascimento fez ele desistir apenas dizendo: “666, Você é o novo xerife!” * Cap. Nascimento é a razão de Bin Laden ainda estar se escondendo. * Cap. Nascimento depois que saiu do BOPE foi trabalhar em uma creche infantil. “Mas foi armado, “cumpadi”, e de farda preta.” * Cap. Nascimento não sai de lugar nenhum devendo ninguém, sempre põe na conta do Papa!! * Quando Deus disse “Que se faça a luz!”, Cap. Nascimento falou “Tá de sacanagem, sr. 01? Tá com medinho do escuro, sr. 01?” 200px|thumb|Resultado de um dia de merda para o Capitão Nascimento. * Getúlio Vargas não cometeu suicídio, ele só pediu pro Cap. Nascimento: “Na cara não, pra não estragar o velório.” • Quando Deus resolveu criar o Universo foi pedir permissão ao Cap. Nascimento e ele respondeu: “Senta o dedo nessa porra!” * A roupa do Super-homem era preta até o Cap. Nascimento dizer: “Tira essa roupa preta porque você é moleque!” * Cap. Nascimento trabalhou como negociador da polícia. Seu trabalho era ligar para os sequestradores e dizer: “Pede pra sair!” * Quantos Cap. Nascimento são necessários para trocar uma lâmpada? Nenhum, Cap. Nascimento também mata no escuro. * Quando Bruce Banner fica puto ele vira o Hulk, quando o Hulk fica puto ele vira o Cap. Nascimento * Cap Nascimento tem um aluno misterioso chamado Steve Stifler que matou o Capeta com uma Rifler Vídeos *BOPE invandindo o morro. *O Funk do Capitão Nascimento *Capitão nascimento mostrando quem é que manda no corinthians title= Funk do Capitão Nascimento para a Tropa de Elite movie_url= http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KTGn6XxOl_w embed_source_url= http://www.youtube.com/v/KTGn6XxOl_w wrap= no width= 350 height= 350 title= Capitão nascimento mostrando quem é que manda no corinthians movie_url=http://www.youtube.com/v/BJOxF_qisso embed_source_url=http://www.youtube.com/v/BJOxF_qisso wrap=no width=350 height=350 Candidatura a Presidêcia Como todos sabem o país está uma merda por causa de você ("É você que financia essa porra!" -C.N.). Por causa disso Capitão Nascimento lançou sua candidatura à Presidencia da República. Eis aqui o Santinho: center Ver também * Wagner Moura - ator global que na vida real, não tem nada a ver com o Capitão Nascimento * Capitão Nascimento VS Chuck Norris * Rodrigo Pimentel, o Capitão Nascimento da vida real (ou não) * The Fuckest Five * BOPE * Direitos Humanos * Major Ricardo Soares * Rio de Janeiro * Counter strike * M16 * Deslivros:Como encarar a própria morte * Nascimento Bag on Head True Strike * Frases Famosas: **Pede pra sair **Não vai subir ninguém **Bota na conta do Papa **Botar na barraca **Tu não é caveira, tu é muleque **Todas sua base são pertence à nós **Senta o dedo nessa porra **Não vai recuar ninguém **Vai dar merda **Ou não **Traz a 12 **Traz o saco **Traz a vassoura **Faca na caveira e nada na carteira **Quem manda nessa porra sou eu **Tira essa roupa preta **Tá com nojinho é **Nunca serão, nunca serão Categoria:Tortura Categoria:Machos